Never Change a Thing
by Musa-chan
Summary: A story from Jessie's POV. Jessie has a flashback about when she first met James.


1 Never Change a Thing  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Pokemon. They're all property fo the great peeps in Japan who make them possible. ^_^  
  
Setting: Well, It's supposed to be like… a year or so after the Johto champion series… and Jessie has a flashback.  
  
  
  
Mmm… the day I met James, the love of my life. I remember that like it was just yesterday.  
  
I was a 14 year old, confused young girl, taking one last look at my dear friend, Chansey, from the Pokemon Nursing School. I sighed, then walked deeper into the forest. Rejected. I was rejected from the school. I felt like such a failure. I felt like life wasn't worth living for anything.  
  
Later that night, as I was eating my dinner, I saw an add for a pokemon training school. Pokemon Technical was what it was called. I decided to go there and check it out the next day.  
  
As I approached the school, I heard a bunch of guys screaming. I sighed. They were chasing each other.  
  
"Jeeze…" I thought. "Boys are so stupid.."  
  
I walked into the school to get my information. When I was done, out came a happy me. It turns out I had enough money and experience to get in! I would start there the very next day.  
  
As I walked out of the school, one of the boys who had been running around and screaming crashed into me.  
  
"Watch it!" I yelled as I hit the ground. He stared down at me through his deep green eyes.  
  
"I'm… sorry…" he replied as he held out a hand to help me up. "I didn't see you…"  
  
"Well, that's alright. Just be more careful in the future," I said, dusting myself off. Suddenly, I heard all the screaming again.  
  
"Um.. well.. I have to get going…" the boy quickly turned away and got ready to run.  
  
"Wait!" I set a hand on his shoulder. "What's your name?"  
  
"M-my name?" he turned his head and blushed a bit. "M-my name is James."  
  
"Mine is Jessica."  
  
"That's a pretty name," he smiled. "Well, it was very nice meeting you, and I wish we could talk some more, but I really have to be going…"  
  
"Um, maybe we'll see each other again?"  
  
"Maybe… Bye…" he ran off.  
  
The boys who were chasing him practically trampled over me as they ran by. I grabbed one of them by their jacket.  
  
"Yo?! What's going on?" the boy yelled.  
  
"Why are you guys chasing him?"  
  
"'Cause he's got money! And I want some!" Then he ran off. I sighed, then began my walk back to the pokémon center I was staying at.  
  
The next morning was my first day! I walked into the school wearing the uniform they gave me the day before.  
  
"Hmm…" I said, looking at a card telling me where my classroom was, "I guess this is it…"  
  
I opened the door and peeked in. The room grew silent and all eyes were on me.  
  
"It's Jessica!" I heard one of the students yell.  
  
"Are you the new student we were expecting, miss?" the teacher asked me.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well, come on in here! We were just about to switch everyone's seats," she said.  
  
"I walked slowly up to the front of the classroom. It felt so awkward, because no one took their eyes away from me.  
  
"Haven't these people ever had a new student before?" I thought to myself.  
  
"May I see your information card?" the teacher held out her hand for my card. I nodded and handed it to her. "Class, this young lady is Jessica. She will be joining our class, so make her feel at home and welcome."  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Iikawa…" the class replied dryly.  
  
"Good. Now, everyone get with a partner and I'll decide where you can sit from there."  
  
Everyone suddenly jumped out of their seats and ran to their friends. I sighed and just stood there. No one would want to sit next to the new girl.  
  
"Hi, Jessica. Remember me?" a boy walked up to me, smiling, his green eyes sparkling. He brushed a strand of his blue hair out of his eyes.  
  
"Yes. You're James.. right?" I smiled.  
  
"Right! You're the first person here to have actually remembered my name!" he smiled this amazingly adorable grin. "So… you want to sit next to me?"  
  
"Sure…" I smiled, trying to hide the blush I felt flowing into my cheeks.  
  
"Great!" he grabbed my hand. "Let's stand over here and wait for the teacher to choose our seats!"  
  
"Ok-kay…" my blush came out full force.  
  
"Are you alright?" he blinked at me. "Your face is red… You're not feeling sick, are you?"  
  
"N-no… I'm alright," I replied, clearing my throat.  
  
"Good!" he smiled.  
  
After a few minutes, the teacher gave James and I our seats.  
  
From that moment, I knew that I had to be with this boy. It felt like I had known him all of my life. Meeting him was the most important thing for my destiny. I didn't completely understand at the time, but I do now.  
  
As days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, James and I became closer and closer. We were together almost every second of the day. The feelings I got, even just from hearing his name, were the most incredible in the universe.  
  
Now, it was finally the last week of classes, and the next day we would have our final exam. We were so confident that we would do wonderfully, we didn't even study. Instead, he and I went out for a fabulous night of fun to celebrate our successful future. Little did we know what would happen.  
  
Well, we ended up waking up an hour late the next morning, so we had to rush getting ready, and then we had to run to the school. We got there just before the test began. As soon as we got the test and saw the questions, our minds totally went blank. Yes, we failed. And… we got the lowest scores recorded in the entire history of the school. We got kicked out of the school and ended up running away together.  
  
A few weeks later, we joined a bicycle gang. We stayed there for about a year, until we joined where we are today. Two sixteen-year-olds are the newest members of Team Rocket.  
  
Now… to the present. James and I have been in Team Rocket for three years now. Of course we're still best friends, and that will never change. As I look into his eyes while he's standing at the alter watching me walk down the aisle, with tears of happiness flooding his eyes… I know we'll be together forever. And that's all that matters.  
  
end 


End file.
